Be Mine
by Darkness of life
Summary: Chapter 7 up-(TsukasaxSora)....Mimiru goes to Hidden Forbidden Holy ground but something unexpected happens...(This story is dedicated to TheDarkerPartofMe)
1. Feelings found

Kowaru:*appears* ^___^....hey everyone!  
  
Shinji:^__^  
  
Darkness:...both of you are way too happy - . -...but I guess I should be glad  
  
that I don't know the reason for that....  
  
Tsukasa:...why am I here - . -....  
  
Kowaru:...you're here to do the disclaimer ^__^  
  
Tsukasa:...why?  
  
Shinji:...because kowaru has done the disclaimer already ^___^  
  
Darkness:....just do the disclaimer tsukasa so we can get out   
  
of here - . -...  
  
Tsukasa:*sighs*...fine fine ...we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Kowaru:...see it was easy! ^___^  
  
Darkness & Tsukasa: - . -  
  
Darkness:...well I hope that you enjoy the fic....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
His vision turned to the form of the dead player on the ground. Hazel eyes showed slight amusement and he sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. Quickly he jumped onto a rock and warped from the field. Appearing in what was known as Dun Loireag he grinned a bit seeing some weak level players walk by. Although he would be able to gain some exp. and items if he attacked them they were hardly worth it since he already had all the power and items he wanted. Putting his hands behind his head he walked down a path sighing as he felt somewhat bored. Seeing something grey out of the corner of his eyes he hid behind a large boulder.  
  
Tsukasa slowly leaned down by the water while plunging his hands into the cold substance. Cupping his hands inside of the life giving liquid he slowly lifted his hands up out of the water and drank slowly enjoying the feeling of the water going down his throat slowly. Taking his hat off he ran his wet hands through his hair and shivered slightly as a strong wind started to blow. The player keep looking at the young wavemaster not use to seeing him so calm. A faint smile traced his lips as he kept looking at Tsukasa.   
  
Meanwhile Tsukasa sat down by the water then slowly laid back while staring up at the blue sky. He smiled slightly seeing a cloud that had the same shape as maha. The player walked to the wavemaster while making sure to stay a few feet away from him, "...enjoying the clouds?...". He grinned a bit as Tsukasa's eyes opened slightly wide. Tsukasa quickly stood up holding his staff close to himself, "...s...sora...what do you want?...".   
  
"....what?...can't a guy take a walk every once in awhile," said Sora while grinning.  
  
"...you know what I mean..."  
  
"...do I?..."  
  
Sighing Tsukasa began to walk away but the green haired twinblade followed while grinning. Turning around the wavemaster put his staff up, "...you're annoying...". Three rings glowed around him as tsukasa faded. Sora grinned but then warped as well having to log out anyway.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 Days later in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground-  
  
The grey haired wavemaster sat on the plateau inside of the large church.  
  
"...here I can be alone...I...I...I can't hurt anyone...."  
  
Pulling one of his knees up to his chest he leaned his chin against his knee while sighing. He let his staff fall onto the ground and closed his eyes hearing the loud clang of the metal hitting the solid ground.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback:  
  
A young child giggles while running from a young woman that seems to be giggling as well. She opens her mouth as she begins to speak.  
  
Text: hehe...get back here  
  
The child keeps running, but doesn't realize that he is in the middle of a busy street. The woman screams telling the child to get out of the street. Not being able to hear the young woman over the sounds of the car horns, the child stays in the middle of the street. A man drives his mini van while listening to his cd player but doesn't see the young child. The woman runs and pushes the young child out of the way as the child stumbles back onto the sidewalk. Seeing the woman the man in the mini van slams his foot on the brakes but it is too late as the front of the van hits her sending the woman rolling onto the ground. Blood runs out of the corners of the woman's mouth as her eyes begin to close.   
  
Thinking the woman is playing some sort of game, and not wanting to be left out, the child runs over and puts a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman's eyes roll to the back of her head as the child feels some sort of moisture on his hands. Seeing blood the child quickly shakes the woman.  
  
Text: m...momma...momma wake up....wake up...please...momma......MOMMA!  
  
End Flashback:  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sobs are heard through the church as tears run down the side's of tsukasa's face. His body slowly shakes while pulling his knees up to his chest. Burying his head in his knees his body still shakes as he whimpers....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Mac Anu:  
  
The green haired twinblade grins slightly thinking about his last run in with the wavemaster. Chuckling he began to walk on a bridge and closed his eyes slightly hearing the sound of his boots against the soft wood. Since the last time he had seen tsukasa he couldn't get him off his mind and this had started to bother him. Sora never really paid attention to anyone, not even his parents. The same images of tsukasa had filled Sora's mind. He wasn't use to having feelings like this. Sighing he warped and appeared in one of his favorite forest fields, "....why do I keep thinking about him...ugh....its wrong...I can't...feelings are unnecessary...they are completely useless...".   
  
Again he sighed in frustration and sat down on a large mushroom while crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. An image of tsukasa by the lake and drinking water from his cupped hands shown in Sora's mind and he couldn't help but smile slightly.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa's tears had long ran out as he looked up at the ceiling of the church. Jumping off the plateau he began to walk out of the church into the long pathway that lead to no where. Walking over to a ledge he looked down at the waves that crashed against the side of the cliff. Getting closer and closer to the edge Tsukasa closed his eyes slightly, "...I wonder...if...if I die here...will I truly die." Just as he was about to jump off the edge he heard someone.  
  
"....don't...."...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora: you guys made it seem like I'm falling for tsukasa @____@  
  
Kowaru: you are ^____^  
  
Shinji: ^____^  
  
Darkness:...beat the crap out of them...it was their idea - . -  
  
Tsukasa:...ugh...you guys better now make me fall for him .  
  
Kowaru:*grins*...oh we might ^__^  
  
Shinji:...yep who knows hehe...  
  
Tsukasa & Sora: *sigh*  
  
Darkness:...well I hope that you guys and girls enjoyed this fic...I'll continue this but I don't   
  
know if I will make it a TsukasaxSora fic...hope all of you readers review ^__^...oh and tell me if you  
  
want it to be a TsukasaxSora fic or not 


	2. Telling you

Kowaru: hey everyone ^___^....*huggles readers*  
  
Darkness: - . -  
  
Sora:*just read chapter one*...*looks over at tsukasa*...hm   
  
Tsukasa:...what are you looking at me for - . -  
  
Sora: oh no reason ^____^  
  
Tsukasa: - . -'  
  
Shinji: well I guess that it is my turn to do the disclaimer this time ^___^....we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Sora: yeah no one owns me ^___^...okay so maybe tsukasa owns me .  
  
Sora/Tsukasa yaoi fan girls: yay ^__^  
  
Tsukasa: o . o *backs away from Sora*  
  
Darkness:....well hope you readers enjoy the second chapter.....  
  
Speech " blah "  
  
Thoughts /blah/  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"....don't...."  
  
Holding his staff close to himself the wavemaster looked around at his surroundings,"...who...who's there...."  
  
"....just please don't jump...."  
  
Tsukasa still tried to find where the voice was coming from but still he couldn't see anyone. Walking away from the ledge he could see a form standing in the shadows. As soon as he got near the form just backed up, "...who are you?...."  
  
"......."  
  
Sighing he spoke in barely above a whisper, "...why do you care...."  
  
The voice laughed sadly while speaking softly, "...I don't know that either...but I do...and I'm sure your friends wouldn't want you dead either...."  
  
"...why don't you tell me who you are...."  
  
"...I...I can't...."  
  
Tsukasa held his staff close to himself as a sudden breeze started up and once again he tried to move towards the form in the shadows but it just moved back again. Giving up he sat down on the cold ground while looking up into the black cloudy sky. Seeing something green out of the corners of his eyes his eyes widened slightly in realization, "....y...you...why...why are you here?..."  
  
The green haired twinblade walked out of the shadows with his head bowed and his arms crossed across his chest, "...I don't know..."  
  
Closing his eyes slightly Tsukasa sighed, "...its because you still want that twilight item isnt it...."  
  
Sora quickly looked at him and shook his head, "...No...its not that..." Looking away he sat down while sighing, "...I don't understand it completely myself why I am here..."  
  
"....why should I believe you..."  
  
".....I'm not asking you to believe me....I just hope that you do...."  
  
Tsukasa kept holding his staff near himself with some thoughts slowly going through his mind./...maybe I should believe him.../. Turning around he began to walk away while Sora slowly got up. Taking a few steps forward the twinblade followed him until Tsukasa stopped and looked back at him and spoke in barely above a whisper, "...thank you..."  
  
After those words were said Tsukasa gated out. A small smile appeared on Sora's face.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day later-  
  
The mysterious wavemaster sat on a small wooden ledge in Dun Loireag. The familiar fog filled the entire root town as it slowly began to be carried off by the wind. His wavemaster staff laid down next to him as the floating red jewel shimmered from the sunlight. The smell of roses filled the air and he smiled slightly while enjoying the sweet smell. Laying back on the small wooden ledge, he looked up at the sky and tried to figure out shapes to the clouds. Slowly closing his eyes he fell asleep as a soft breeze brushed up against him.   
  
Sora warped to Dun Loireag two hours later and yawned feeling slightly tired. Putting his hands behind his head he followed a path that seemed to lead around the hill. As he walked over a wodden bridge he looked down trying to see through the thick fog but couldn't see anything at all. The smell of salt water littered the air so he guessed that there must have been water below. No one really knew if Dun Loireag was an Island or if it was part of other islands. His hazel eyes watched the digital birds that flew up over head. The green haired twinblade's shoes made soft taps as he walked./...I wonder where Tsukasa is...I know most of the time he is either here or in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground...hm.../. As he kept walking he gazed at someone that seemed to be sleeping and walked over. Looking down he chuckled seeing Tsukasa, "...that tired tsukun?..."  
  
Opening his eyes he yawned while stretching and sat up, "...huh?...". As he looked up he saw the twinblade and nodded, "...yeah....I felt really tired..."  
  
Sora eyes were locked with Tsukasa's violet orbs for a few seconds and for some reason he felt one thing he hadn't really felt in his life before...fear. Tilting his head to the side he wondered what the twinblade was thinking about and this only served to make Sora even more nervous./...damn it...why am I so nervous...its just tsukasa...everyday wavemaster tsukasa...still.../. As Tsukasa looked at the horizon Sora sighed in relief and sat down a few feet away from him. Sora then put his hands on the solid ledge and kept his gaze downward towards the grass. The silence was broken when he began to speak, "...tsukasa...have you ever been so scared of something that you wanted....not just wanted but more than needed...."  
  
".....hai...I know how it feels....."  
  
"....have you ever wanted someone that badly....."  
  
Tsukasa looked over at the green haired twinblade that seemed to have changed. Normally Sora would just make a joke or bother someone, but this time, he was actually talking about something that felt important for him. Pulling his knees up to his chest Tsukasa laid his head in his knees, "...no...I haven't ever felt that way...I doubt I will ever have that feeling...who would want to be with me anyway....". He chuckled sadly and his eyes opened slightly as he felt Sora's hand on his shoulder.   
  
"...you shouldn't feel that way...."  
  
"...why not...its true....."  
  
"....you never know...there might be someone that does want to be with you tsukasa..."  
  
Sighing the wavemaster closed his eyes as his hat covered his forhead and eyes, "...it doesn't matter anyway....people only tend to hurt me...I would never be able to stand that...."  
  
"....I...I'd never hurt you...."  
  
Smiling slightly Tsukasa looked over at him, "...is that so?....you hurt people even if you meant to or not....though I'm glad you want to be my friend...."  
  
Looking down he removed his hand from the wavemasters shoulder and folded them in his lap as his purple headband covered his eyes, "...it's not just that...I want to be more tsukasa....I don't know why...but the last few days I've started feeling something strange...something I've never felt before....and I enjoy it....at first I thought I would hate that feeling but I don't..."  
  
As Tsukasa looked at him the twinblade looked away. His eyes were a mixture of confusion as he thought over what Sora had just said, "...s...sora..."  
  
Getting up Sora dusted off his pants and chuckled, "...figured....I knew you wouldn't want to be with a arrogant pker...I'm sorry I wasted your time...."  
  
Tsukasa remained silent still thinking over what Sora had said./...h...he cares about me....I...why....I'm not special..../. His heart felt torn as Sora walked away. Tsukasa felt the urge to follow but he remained on the ledge pondering the questions of his own feelings for sora.....  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness:...well seems like Sora does feel something towards tsukasa...though tsukasa doesn't know if he himself feels anything towards the twinblade...the next chapter will be about Tsukasa thinking about his feelings and him confronting Sora....remember the genre is Angst/Tragedy...don't worry there are still going to be plenty of more chapters ahead....(I'll have the third chapter up much sooner than I had the this chapter up) 


	3. Love hurts us the most

Sora: Hey everyone ^__^  
  
Shinji: ^__^  
  
Kowaru: welcome to chapter 3 of "be mine" ^___^  
  
Tsukasa:...did you really have to pair me up with sora - . -....  
  
Darkness: yep  
  
Tsukasa:...why  
  
Darkness:...I have to suffer having Shinji and Kowaru here...its only fair - . -  
  
Tsukasa - . -'  
  
Shinji: Well enough waste of time...time for chapter 3 ^____^....once again we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Sora:...maybe we will one day ^___^  
  
Darkness:...what a great world it would be then ^___^  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tsukasa was still confused about his feelings for Sora. What surprised him the most is that he cared about him. Tsukasa knew some people cared about him, but he never would have imagined that the green haired twinblade would be one of them. Looking at the ground he sighed./...I'm so confused...I've never thought of Sora other than more than just a player...but now...I...I think I do feel something for him...it may not be love but it is something..../. Getting up he closed his eyes while lifting his staff up into the air and gating out. The wavemaster appeared in a completely white field and wondered where he was as he looked around. Beyond the horizon there was just more white upon white, "...where...where am I?...." Closing his eyes slightly he tried to gate out to another field but his eyes opened wide as a message appeared:   
  
ACTION DENIED  
  
The letters flashed a brilliant red then diminished. Tsukasa began to walk but then stopped a few hours deciding that it was useless since it seemed that there was nothing at all. Beads of sweat slowly rolled down the sides of his face and clung to his chin as he sat down white panting. His violet eyes tried to search for any sign of data but it seemed that there wasn't anything. The exhaustion took control of him as he fell over to the side on the white ground as his eyes closed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora sat on a large boulder as he thought about his last encounter with Tsukasa. His green bangs covered the sadness that shown open his hazel eyes. /It's my fault...I shouldn't have told him at all...feelings are useless...they only hurt...he probably doesn't even want to come near me....and I would barely see him before...now....now it will be impossible to see him again...he probably thinks that I'm some sicko...but...I...I can't help the way I feel...damn....why does it hurt so much/. Tears slowly ran down his face and fell onto the boulder then rolled in a slow stream down the side.   
  
Wiping his eyes with his sleeve he then sighed. He then gazed upward towards the now night sky. Although the stars and the sky was digital it seemed so real to him. The red moon reminded him of the red orb in Tsukasa's staff. Putting his palms on the boulder he pushed himself off into the sky and began to quickly run through the forest. Slashes were sent out from his kataras as some branches and leafs got into his way. Seeing a ledge he quickly jumped off the side and landed feet first on the ground as he sent some dust up into the air. He had to clear his mind, anything that would get the thing he most cared about out of his mind.   
  
Quickly he began to run again jumping up from boulder to boulder as he made his way up the side of a massive hill. A part of a boulder gave way under him as he was sent downwards but he was lucky enough to have stabbed his kataras into the side of the cliff. Although from where he was the ground wasn't too far down but if he had fell at the current velocity from before he would definitely have felt an immense pain. Planting his feet against the cliff he pushed himself off it as his body was sent down towards the ground. Three golden rings appeared around him as he gated out just before he was going to land.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Opening his eyes very slowly the silver haired wavemaster sat up. He looked in every direction but the field still remained the same, "...great...the field is still the same....I wasn't able to gate out before so I doubt that it will work now..."  
  
Pressing the tip of his staff on the ground he slowly stood up. For some reason his cloak felt heavier so he quickly let the garment fall onto the ground, leaving him in his beige pants and long sleeve shirt. He used a fairy orb but he sighed not seeing anything. Looking at the map he saw that there was some sort of gate near the very edge of the field, "...its a few hours away...."  
  
The real reason Tsukasa wanted to gate out of the field was because the more he stayed in the field the more he thought about Sora, and the more time that passed the more angry he felt towards himself for not saying anything. Putting a hand over his heart he took a deep breath and smiled slightly as he made his way towards the gate. Tsukasa would tell Sora atleast something. But it wouldn't be sometime in the future. It would be when he found his way out of the field.....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The twinblade appeared in a desert field and was grateful not to see any other players. Although Sora had many member addresses he rarely wanted to join their parties. When he did he would kill the members in his party and get the treasure chests and any other items. Seeing a player he turned to go the other way but then stopped.  
  
"..Sora...."  
  
Turing around he saw the former leader of the crimson knights known as Subaru. Not wanting to talk to anyone he began to walk but then stopped seeing her walk in front of him.  
  
"...hello sora...why are you on this late?..."  
  
"...just thinking..."  
  
"....have you seen tsukasa lately?..."  
  
"...no..." he looked at the ground and sighed.  
  
"..whats wrong?..."  
  
"...tsukasa...", he said in barely above a whisper.  
  
"...is he in trouble?..." she said with her eyes showing a concern.  
  
"...no..."  
  
"...hm...then why did you say tsukasa's name?..."  
  
"...I...I...."  
  
"...what?..."  
  
"....I...I love him..."  
  
"...y...you?...you love him?...but...but why?..." She said with her eyes widened.  
  
"...I don't have to tell you..."  
  
Getting annoyed of all her questions he gated out and appeared in Dun loireag. He walked for a few minutes and found a secluded spot that he was sure no other player had found before. Sitting down he leaned back against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes slightly, "...why do I have to feel like this....damn it....it hurts so much...I hate this...I hate it...". Standing up he quickly slashed at the tree," WHY CAN'T I HATE HIM!!!!"  
  
He then fell on his knees onto the ground and slammed his kataras as hard as he could through the dirt while yelling and screaming over why it wasn't fair. A single tear rolled down the side of his cheek as his bangs slowly moved up and down from a breeze that began to blow. Sighing he got onto his feet and walked off.....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:...well I thought that I would reply to all the people that have reviewed chapter 2 ^___^  
  
Julian Sidhe-...yep it is an adorable angst ^__^...though there will be alot more angst  
  
Nekobara-...I will continue ^___ ^....*sees her pouting* aww ^__^  
  
Sinnatious-...yep I did take a risk...but I'm glad I did....thanks for reviewing  
  
Sammy-san -...aww ^___^...*holds up tsukasa and sora plushies*...very cute ^__^  
  
Dark Mimi-Chan -...Yaoi all the way ^__^  
  
Zero Tribal- thanks for the compliment...and I will keep writing  
  
Mirha- yep ^___^...I tried to keep them as much in character as I could  
  
Darkness:...well I hope that you all have enjoyed my story so far...and I plan to make this fic as long as I can ^___^  
  
Sora: ^___^...yay  
  
Tsukasa: - . -  
  
Shinji: so review ^____^...or else you will make kowaru sad  
  
Kowaru:*pouts while doing the big chibi watery eyes* 


	4. Meeting in the Rain

Darkness: Welcome to chapter four of "Be Mine"...gomen for not uploading this chapter up faster but I had that dumb writers block again...I finished this chapter quickly...it only took me about half an hour to write...heh...really felt like writing  
  
Shinji: ^____^...so in which part of the story does Tsukasa..  
  
Tsukasa:*covers Shinji's mouth with his hands*...don't give the story away .  
  
Sora: I can tell them ^____^  
  
Kowaru: nope...or we'll take your kataras away  
  
Sora: damn...fine - . -  
  
Shinji:*takes Tsukasa's hands off his face*...well like all of you know we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Darkness: Remember:  
  
Thoughts are in " / / "ex; /blah/  
  
Speech is just like alwaysex. "Blah"  
  
Darkness:...enjoy this chapter ^____^...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tsukasa's kept walking along the white field while looking at the ground. Closing his eyes slightly his mind was filled with images of the green haired twinblade. Placing the back of his hand against his forehead he wiped the beads of sweat and sighed, "...I'm close to that gate...I know it..."  
  
Panting he sat down and looked up at the white nothingness. His grey bangs stuck to the sides of his face as he tilted his head back and then he just fell onto his back. He enjoyed the icy feel of the white field. Closing his eyes he chuckled while sitting up./...I'm so close to the gate...I can't give up now.../. Standing up slowly he dragged his staff while walking towards the direction of the gate. It might take him awhile longer to reach it but he wouldn't give up.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The green haired twinblade sighed while appearing at Dun Loireag./I have to find tsukasa...I do hope that he feels the same way about me...but I have to know...I have to know.../. Sitting down on a ledge he let his legs hang over the side as his green bangs flowed up and down from the strong cold breeze./...what will I do if he says he doesn't feel the same way...I can pretend that I still want to be friends...but I know thats not true...I know that in my heart things will never be the same...dammit...why do I have to feel this?/. Laughing sadly he looked down at the water that hit the side of the cliff. Feeling the moisture from the water against his slightly tanned face he sighed.  
  
/...I've seen the way Subaru has looked at Tsukasa...she feels something for him...I know that much...her and Tsukasa have some sort of bond...but could he love her?....he has never acted like he has or hasn't...then there's Mimiru...she probably loves Tsukasa too...I think I'm the only one that has noticed it...but I remember how many times before she protected him...and how many times she approached him...it might be something other than love...but.../. Opening his eyes he chuckled./...why would he want to be with me if he could be with either of them...he'll probably talk about what I said to him with Mimiru or Subaru...then they'll tell me why I was joking around with him...they wont believe at all how I feel about him...the look in Subaru's eyes was clear about that...she thought that I had played a cruel joke on him.../.  
  
Clenching his fist he watched the blades of his kataras quickly appear. Grinning slightly he kept watching his kataras. /...if Mimiru and Subaru aren't able to log in than they can't be with Tsukasa...I could easily ask Helba to do that...but...damn...I can't...even though I'd hate to say it I have become friends with Tsukasa's little group of friends.../. Getting up he looked at the ground as his kataras retracted back into their hiding places on his arms.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa watched the yellowish gate that glowed infront of him. Reaching it he put his staff up as he warped to Dun loireag. Looking around he smiled slightly./...finally...I thought that I would be stuck in that empty field forever...I'm lucky that I had a fairy orb with me....now I have to find him..../. Thinking about the look on Sora's face when he had left Tsukasa sitting and thinking he felt a sadness fill his heart./...he seemed so sad....he was telling the truth...I can feel it.../. Looking at his clothes he smiled seeing he had his cloak on. Clenching his staff with one hand he began to make his way down a path while smiling slightly at the thought of seeing Sora. Though he was still afraid of what he felt for Sora he knew that it might not be love but it was something that might be able to turn into love one day.   
  
The twinblade closed his eyes and leaned back against a greyish boulder as black clouds covered the sky in a dark blanket. Looking up he smiled slightly seeing the white lightning streaks run through the sky. The loud sound of thunder clashing was heard over head. Raindrops slowly fell but then just as quickly turned into a very strong storm. Closing his eyes slightly Tsukasa shivered as the strong breeze hit him. The raindrops felt like cold daggers piercing his pale skin as he walked. His grey bangs stuck to the sides of his face as his clothes clung to his body. Putting his hand over his eyes he tried to see through the rain but it was almost impossible to see anything at all.   
  
Sora's green bangs hung in front of his face making him slighlty annoyed. Sighing he walked into a cave and sat down on a rock. Seeing someone walking in the rain he wondered who would be out there. Meanwhile Tsukasa kept walking in the same direction and walked into the cave. The green haired twinblade's eyes widened seeing him but he pretended like he hadn't noticed him at all.   
  
The wavemaster kept his gaze towards the ground so he didn't notice the twinblade at all. He sat down by the entrance and enjoyed the cold breeze. Putting a hand on his forehead he brushed his wet grey bangs away from his eyes. The streaks of lightning reflected off the violet orbs as he leaned back against the cave wall. Still clenching his staff he then laid it next to himself on the hard ground. Pulling his knees up to his chest he laid his head in his knees while enjoying the smell of the mixture of raindrops and dirt.  
  
Sora wondered why the wavemaster hadn't seen him yet and stood up. His grey bangs moved slightly as be began to walks towards Tsukasa but he soon stopped almost seeming to be afraid of the young boy. Crossing his arms over his chest he talked a soft voice, "...got caught in the rain eh tsukasa-kun?..."  
  
"...huh?..."  
  
Looking up he say Sora and felt his heartbeat increase slightly. Closing his eyes he then went back to the same position he was in while nodding. Walking over, Sora sat down in front of the cave wall that was in front of the wavemaster. Pulling one of his knees up he leaned his elbow against his knee and looked outside. Raindrops fell faster and faster making the storm seem if it had a mind of its own. Brushing his bangs so they hung back over his ears he closed his eyes a bit while smiling at the rain. Looking up he could see the moisture that clung to the ceiling of the virtual cave, "...it's weird...before they didn't have this in the world...."  
  
"..the rain..."  
  
Thinking that it sounded more like a statement than a question Sora just nodded in response and went back to looking at the wild storm. Seeing what Sora guessed to be around 10 lightning bolts at the same time he just stared in awe. Putting his hand on his head Tsukasa pulled off the wet hat that clung to his hair. Looking over at him Sora almost fell over laughing when he saw how Tsukasa's hair was in weird angles. Chuckling he pointed to the wavemaster's hair, "...really cute..."  
  
Tsukasa's face instantly turned red not realizing that Sora was talking about his hair. He then turned his gaze to outside of the cave as he tried not to looked embarrassed. Realizing what Tsukasa probably thought that he meant Sora just chuckled./...he thought I was takling about him...then again he is "cute" heh...ugh what am I saying...I sound like some love sick girl.../. Looking at Tsukasa he thought about what he would look in a maid's outfit and blushed./...ahh no...I'm not some hentai...then again I think he would look good like that...he'd look good without anything on at all...ahh here I go again...I have to start thinking with my BRAIN...ugh.../.   
  
Sora hadn't noticed that he had been staring at Tsukasa. Noticing how the twinblade's gaze was fixed upon himself he looked back at him and smirked slightly, "...now what are you thinking about Sora?....". Snapping out of his gaze he heard Tsukasa's question and blushed slightly.  
  
"...nothng...just thinking about something...."  
  
"...heh...are you sure about that?..."  
  
"....yeah....Tsukasa...I...I wanted to ask you...have you thought about what I told you last time..."  
  
"...about how you feel about me?..."  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
"...I...I do feel that way about you...I don't know when those feelings started...I just wanted to get a reply from you....a no or anything...I'm not very good at this I know...I haven't had feelings for anyone before...but I am glad that I told you...and even if you say that you don't feel the same way I wont regret it..."  
  
Tilting his gaze downwards towards the ground the wavemaster closed his eyes and thought over what Sora had said./...I know that I feel something for him...but I still don't know if its love...I wonder if he'll hate me if I say I'm not sure...but if he does love me he should accept my answer right?...at least that's what I hope...ugh...feelings like this sure are confusing..../. Violet stared into vazel for a few minutes as he thought over his answer. Looking outside at the rain he decided that he would just tell Sora.  
  
"....I...I do feel something for you...and it isn't easy for me either to admit it....but I don't know if its love sora...but it might be able to turn into it..."  
  
"...Tsukasa..."  
  
"...hm?...."  
  
Tilting his head he watched as the twinblade jumped up in front of him while grinning, "...by admitting that....". Leaning down he leaned his lips next to the wavemaster's ear and grinned, "...you're mine..."  
  
Blushing slightly Tsukasa leaned against his staff and stood up. Smiling slighlty he looked at Sora, "...is that so?..."  
  
"...yep...we'll I have to log out...I'll see you tomorrow...Ja Tsukun!."  
  
Tsukasa smiled slightly as he saw the twinblade run quickly outside of the cave and up onto a boulder then jump into the air as he logged out. Closing his eyes Tsukasa put his staff up as golden rings appeared around him. Opening his eyes he smiled as he looked at the familiar small child floating above the small bed. Standing next to the bed he smiled while looking at Aura......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:...well it seems like Tsukasa has finally told Sora how he feels.  
  
Tsukasa:*blushes slightly*  
  
Sora:*grins*  
  
Kowaru:*chuckles*...well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next  
  
Darkness:...the next chapter will be about how the others act when they find out about Sora and Tsukasa  
  
Shinji: So keep reading and reviewing ^____^...or if you don't you'll make kowaru cry  
  
Kowaru:*pouts while doing the big water puppy dog eyes look*  
  
Darkness: o . O...wow he's good at doing that look   
  
Shinji: yep ^____^  
  
Sora: ^___^...see...how could you say no to that *points to kowaru*...now review or I'll pk him....hm...although I'll probably do that anyway even if you don't review *grins holding up his kataras*  
  
Kowaru: o . O...*says in a squeaky scared voice* review! .! 


	5. Touch

Darkness: hey everyone...I just wanted to say thanks to all of you that have reviewed ^___^....I wanted to finish this first before the third chapter of Day Break and yay I actually did finish this first....though I'm really close to finishing the third chapter of Day Break ^___^  
  
Shinji: o . O...kowaru isn't back yet .  
  
Tsukasa:...its better like this...its nice and quiet  
  
Sora:...don't worry he's just getting tortured ^___^  
  
Darkness:...sora that doesn't help - . -  
  
Sora: I know ^____^  
  
Shinji: *cries*  
  
Tsukasa:...ahh more noise no!   
  
Darkness: *covers ears* WE DON"T OWN .HACK//SIGN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
  
Tsukasa: DON"T YELL!  
  
DARKNESS: WHAT!  
  
Tsukasa: DON"T YELL!  
  
DARKNESS: WH...  
  
Sora:*hits Darkness in the back of the neck with his katars knocking him out*  
  
Darkness: @___@ *lies on floor*  
  
Sora: *drags body off* ^___^....now enjoy the fic...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Golden rings appeared in Mac Anu as the green haired twin blade appeared. His bangs moved slowly from the breeze that swept through the ancient city. Grinning he put his hands on his hips. /...I can't wait to see the look on Mimiru's and Subaru's faces when I tell them about me and Tsukasa.../. He couldn't help but laugh as he imagined that. Running towards the bridge he jumped on a players head. Looking down he planted his fist against the player's head as his katars were instantly sent through it. Jumping off he grinned as he saw the players body hit the ground with a soft thud as it began to turn grey.  
  
"...Hey what do you think you are doing!..."  
  
His katars glittered as he turned around and saw a group of crimson knights. Grinned a bit he quickly passed by two while holding his arms out as the sharp blades cut easily through the knights. Stopping quickly he jumped back and smirked while spinning in mid air as he landed on the ledge of the bridge. He couldn't help but smirk more as he saw the faces of the knights who looked at their comrades that were currently on the ground, "....my my...you guys really aren't strong...but at least I'm not that bored anymore...."  
  
The knights quickly ran forward but the twin blade jumped back as his body fell towards the water. He kept grinned as he began to gate out, "...Ja!..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The grey haired wave master sat down near a large stream. Looking into the water he looked at his reflection in the water and sighed seeing some dirt on his face. Putting his hands in the water he gathered some and began to clean his face as best as he could. Putting his hands on his beige fingerless gloves he then pulled them off. Placing his hands once again the fresh water he smiled slightly.  
  
Golden rings appeared as Mimiru appeared a few yards away from him. Looking around she focused her jade eyes on him and smiled slightly. /...finally I've found him.../. She slowly walked over to him and set her massive blade on the ground. Seeing Mimiru's face in the water, the wave master looked up, "...Hi Mimiru...."  
  
"...Hey Tsukasa...". She sat down next to him and smiled while placing her legs into the water, "...so where have you been for the past few days...none of us have seen you not even Subaru...."  
  
"...I...I was just um...". /...just great...she can probably guess I'm nervous and she'll start asking a ton of questions.../..."...I was just thinking about a few things...."  
  
She tilted her head while putting her hands on the ground. Mimiru then smiled slighlty at him, "...well I'm just glad you are okay...we were worried about you..."  
  
"...I'm sorry I worried you...."  
  
"...its okay...I'm just glad that you are alright..."  
  
Leaning back, the wave master clasped his hands over his chest and watched the sky. Mimiru swayed her legs back and forth while looking over at him and smiled again.  
  
Sora had gated to the field where he had last saw Tsukasa. The twin blade appeared standing on a branch then jumped down and began walking towards the wave master but stopped when he saw Mimiru./...huh...what's she doing here?.../. Seeing the way she was smiling at Tsukasa he crossed his arms over his chest. /...what is she doing...ugh...great...I'm acting all weird over nothing.../. Getting an idea he grinned, "...now's a good time as ever for her to know that Tsukasa is mine..."  
  
Running forward quickly the twin blade landed in front of them on the other side of the stream. Grinning he looked at both of them, "...Heya!...what luck...I ran into both Tsukasa and little Mimiru..."  
  
Clenching her fist she quickly stood up and grabbed her blade, "...you're so annoying!...."  
  
"...thanks for the compliment Mimi-chan...". Sora couldn't help but grin as Mimiru growled.  
  
Hearing Sora, Tsukasa sat up slowly and saw the twin blade on the other side of the stream. Looking at him Tsukasa smiled slighlty while Sora looked back at him and grinned a bit.   
  
"...what are you grinning about Sora!..."  
  
"...Geez calm down...you're way too loud...you really should be more quiet...you might scare off the monsters..."  
  
"...GRR!..."  
  
Jumping to the other side of the stream he stood behind Tsukasa and leaned down while wrapping his arms around him. Grinning a bit he ran his fingertips down the side of wave master's face slowly, "...besides I came here to see Tsukasa not you..."  
  
Feeling Sora's soft yet rough fingers against his skin made Tsukasa lean back against him and blush faintly while closing his eyes. /...he's touching me...why...why does this feeling feel so alien to me.../. Sora then slowly ran his fingertips up and down his neck. /...this feeling.../. Mimiru stared in shock as she saw both of them. She wasn't only in shock just because Sora was holding Tsukasa, but moreover that Tsukasa seemed to be enjoying it, "...y...you...both of you are...t...together?..."  
  
Sora looked at the heavy blade and grinned while nodding, "...yep...". Tsukasa just blushed and nodded timidly.   
  
Her face still showed shock but then she smiled, "...well I'm glad....that's the reason I hadn't seen both of you in the past few days then?..."  
  
The twin blade grinned again as he held the blushing wave master even closer to himself, "....you could say that...."  
  
She smiled at them again, "...well I'm happy for the both of you....I have to log out so I'll talk to both of you later...bye, "...she closed her eyes as she gated out.   
  
Tsukasa thought that after Mimiru left that Sora would have let go of him but surprised as he kept holding him. He smiled and ran his fingers slowly up and down the middle of Tsukasa's back while kissing his neck. The wave master gasped in surprised as his eyes opened. Sora grinned and leaned his lips up by Tsukasa's right ear, "...like I said before Tsukasa....you are mine...."  
  
Nodding he couldn't help but smile and blush slightly, "...hai sora-kun..."  
  
Sora grinned a bit, "..sora-kun?...hm...I like the sound of that..."  
  
His body quivered as the twin blades hands ran down his arms as he felt Sora's lips against his neck,"...s...sora..."  
  
"...hm?....".   
  
Tsukasa gulped as he felt the twin blade's hand on his thigh, "...n...nothing..."  
  
Next thing he knew Sora had him pinned down underneath himself as his hands slowly made their way down his chest. Tsukasa couldn't help but let out a soft moan. The twin blade smiled again loving the sound that came from the one under him. Brushing Tsukasa's hair away from his face, Sora leaned down and very softly pressed his lips against the wave master's own quivering lips. Both felt a surge of pleasure travel through their body's. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and pulled him down while pressing his own lips back against his.   
  
Sora sucked on Tsukasa's bottom lip, then pressed his tongue softly against Tsukasa's lips begging for entrance. With a peaceful sigh he allowed the twin blade to run his tongue gently against his own. Tsukasa arched his back slightly as he slowly ran his tongue back against Sora's and smiled slightly as he tasted something in between cinnamon and vanilla. The twin blade kept exploring his mouth while gently running his tongue over his teeth and then pressed it against the roof of his mouth. Both moaned into the others mouth. Soon Tsukasa pulled away from the lack of air and looked up at Sora while panting softly. The twin blade smiled hearing Tsukasa pant and ran a hand through his silver bangs.  
  
Sora grinned a bit and kissed Tsukasa's forhead while standing up, "....hm....tired after that one kiss Tsu-kun?...we'll just have to practice A LOT more..."  
  
Tsukasa blushed a deep red imaging that then smiled while standing up as well. Looking up at the afternoon sky he looked over at Sora, "...so what do you want to do?..."  
  
The twin blade crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "...hm...oh I got the perfect idea...."  
  
Sora grabbed Tsukasa and began pulling him along while grinning, "...come on..."  
  
The wave master followed while blushing.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:*wakes up* @__@...ugh where am I...*sees he's tied down to a bed* o . O...what the...  
  
FanGirls: ^____^ yay he's awake!  
  
Darkness:*gulps as they get closer*....uh...review please...and save me! !...SORA GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
  
Sora:*hears him and laughs*  
  
Shinji:...what are you laughing about...I thought you and Tsukasa were still in that make our session - . -  
  
Tsukasa: *Blushes*  
  
Sora:*grins*...oh we were...but Tsukasa had to take a rest  
  
Darkness:...STOP TALKING AND HELP ME! .!  
  
Sora:*grins*...oh I'll help you in *checks watch* a few hours....have to let the fangirls have their fun you know *snickers*   
  
Darkness: o . O *cowers*  
  
Shinji: hope you review ^__^....please bring Kowaru back sammy-chan *pouts*  
  
Sora: ...keep him! ^_^....o . O *hears Darkness screaming and gulps while looking inside then locks the door*...holy o . O....well ja! ^__^ 


	6. Confessions

Darkness:...gomen for not having this chapter up earlier...yet again I had another writers block uh  
  
@____@  
  
Shinji:...but he's over it now ^____ ^  
  
Sora: yep ^___ ^*goes off after a random player*  
  
Tsukasa:...o . O...poor player  
  
Darkness:...we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters ^___ ^...though we wish we did  
  
@___@....oh and this chapter is dedicated to ~TheDarkerPartofMe~ ^___^  
  
Kowaru: o . O....ahh no...the girl that tortured me *cowers and shakes then rolls back and forth* @__@  
  
Sora: yay she got him traumatized ^ ^  
  
Tsukasa: yay ^__ ^  
  
Shinji: *hugs the traumatized kowaru*  
  
Fangirls: aww ^___^  
  
Darkness: o . O...evil fangirls! *runs*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tsukasa sighed since they had been walking for hours, "...where are we going...."  
  
The twin blade grinned and looked over at him, "...its not fun if I tell you...". Tsukasa groaned while Sora  
  
chuckled a bit. They both had been walking in the hot sun for about three hours and the scenery around  
  
them didn't seem to change at all. A bead of sweat rolled down the wave masters pale cheek. Looking  
  
forward he sighed noticing that Sora didn't seem to be tired at all. /....how is it possible.....he isn't tired at  
  
all....I hope that we are close to the place he is leading us to.../.  
  
"....are we close?....."  
  
"....yep!...."  
  
Tsukasa could barely hold onto his staff that seemed to get heavier with every step that he took. Sora  
  
looked back at him and smiled slightly, "...where almost there Tsukasa...."  
  
He smiled a bit and walked next to Sora. Both kept walking for a while longer. Tsukasa's eyes widened as  
  
he saw the beautiful scenery around them. Thousands of palm trees covered the land as a large lake  
  
was located in the center, "...I...I didn't even think there would be an area like this..."  
  
Grinning Sora crossed his arms over his chest and leapt onto a boulder, ".....there isn't...Helba made this  
  
heh...."  
  
"...oh..."  
  
The wave master sat on the lush grass as he looked up at the virtual sky and sighed peacefully, enjoying  
  
the soft yet fresh breeze. /...I'm surprised that there aren't any monsters here at all.../. Looking at the high  
  
level twin blade he smiled slightly. /....I'm glad that he brought me here....heh...who would have thought  
  
that he and I would be together.../. Sora caught him staring and grinned as the wave master blushed a  
  
light scarlet, "....hm...something got your attention Tsu-kun?...."  
  
Shaking his head while still blushing he looked away, "...n...no..."  
  
Jumping down from the boulder, Sora pressed the tip of his boots against the ground, "...I'm not used to  
  
this..."  
  
"...to what?..."  
  
"...the silence..."  
  
"....oh...."  
  
Closing his eyes slightly, Sora looked at him seriously, "...do you truly care about me?..."  
  
He was taken back a bit from the question but then smiled, "...hai...."  
  
Sora grinned, "...good...because if you didn't I might have to pk you..."  
  
Tsukasa chuckled while looking over at him, "....hm...is that so?..."  
  
Running forward he held his katars against the wave masters neck. Tsukasa grinned and didn't move, but  
  
instead just stood still, "...you wont do it..."  
  
Slowly he ran one of his katar against Tsukasa's neck as the tender flesh bleed slowly. He then held his  
  
katar in front of Tsukasa's eyes so he could see his reflection grinning at him, "...oh I wont..."...still grinning,  
  
he ran his tongue against his neck, lapping off the sweet life giving liquid, "...but its still fun Tsu-kun..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day Later~  
  
The sky seemed brighter than normal as the wave master leaned back against the tree while looking at  
  
the sky. Thinking about the day before he couldn't help but blush. His staff was placed against the tree as  
  
well. Its crimson orb glowed from the radiance of the sun's rays. Golden rings glowed behind Tsukasa as  
  
he still kept his eyes fixated on the sky. Mimiru walked from behind the tree and smiled while looking at  
  
Tsukasa then walked in front of him. She just stood there realizing that he hadn't noticed her yet since he  
  
seemed to be thinking about something, "...Tsukasa!..."  
  
His eyes widened while quickly picking up his staff. Tsukasa sighed when he saw her, "...don't yell like  
  
that..."  
  
She giggled and shrugged, "...okay hehe....so what were you thinking about?...."  
  
Tsukasa smiled slightly and pushed himself off the tree, "....just someone..."  
  
".....hm?....could that someone be Sora?....", said Mimiru while grinning.   
  
He then picked up his staff and walked a few feet away from. Turning his head to the side, he looked  
  
back at her and smiled somewhat, "....hai...."  
  
"...so where is he?...."  
  
"....I'm not sure...I haven't seen him since he logged off yesterday...but he said that he would get on later  
  
today...."  
  
Thinking of something she smiled and planted the tip of her massive blade against the ground, "...how  
  
about we go on a dungeon adventure?...."  
  
"....I don't know...."  
  
"...aww come on...it might be fun...."....She thought and soon came up with an idea while smiling,  
  
"....maybe you could find some rare item for Sora..."  
  
"...I don't know....". The truth was that he didn't think that Sora would want anything at all since he was  
  
such a high level player, "....mimiru...."  
  
"....hm...."  
  
"....lets go to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground...I want to talk for awhile...but its okay if you don't want to  
  
come...."  
  
Three rings began to appear around Tsukasa as he warped.   
  
"...great...he didn't even wait for my answer....hm....I want to go but I have to do something else first...."  
  
The heavy blade closed her eyes as she put both of her hands on the massive blade and sent a  
  
message to Tsukasa:  
  
Subject: Be there soon  
  
I have to do something first Tsukasa...I'll be there as soon as I can  
  
-Mimiru.   
  
Having sent the message Mimiru gated to Mac Anu.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Mac Anu~  
  
Subaru closed her eyes as she was in deep thought. /...could what sora have said be true?....but  
  
how....as far as I know he and Tsukasa never talk...how could he feel that way towards him..../. She sighed  
  
as her delicate hands were placed on her lap. /....could Tsukasa feel the same way?...but.../...."...I never  
  
should have gotten involved...."  
  
Mimiru looked around as she appeared in the ancient city. She remembered that Subaru had told her  
  
that they would meet by a fountain so she headed towards there. /...I wonder what she has to tell  
  
me....her email did just say that she wanted to meet me in the fountain at Mac Anu..../. She looked  
  
around and saw the familiar scene from the many times before that she had been here. Players walked  
  
and traded items, while others would buy healing spells and form parties. She rarely went in any party with  
  
people that she didn't know. Though there has been that one time with A-20.   
  
She closed her eyes and yawned while walking. Bear leaned against the bridge while looking down at the  
  
water. He was still surprised of what Tsukasa had told him around a Month ago.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The same dark setting filled the church in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Raindrops quickly began to fall  
  
towards the stone ground as Bear appeared standing in the courtyard. Water made a soft cling sound as  
  
it hit his bronze armor. He looked at the familiar church in front of himself as he began to walk towards it.  
  
/...why would Tsukasa send me a message...he rarely send messages at all.../.   
  
Tsukasa stood and faced the stone piece that seemed to have once supported something. He held his  
  
staff in his right hand while looking through the clear glass. The headpiece he normally wore was placed  
  
on one of the spiked bars as water formed a small puddle underneath it. His violet eyes kept gazing at  
  
the clear glass.   
  
Bear walked in through the massive door and stood near the entrance, "...why did you send a message  
  
to me Tsukasa?..."  
  
Tsukasa remained quiet for a few minutes and still kept his back faced to the blade master. He then  
  
looked at the ground as his eyes closed slightly, "...I know what you are trying to do...don't bother...."  
  
"...what do you mean?..."  
  
"...stop trying to find out about my player...."  
  
"....I am only trying to help you..."  
  
Tsukasa's soft chuckle filled the area around him as he looked up through the clear glass and watched  
  
the storm overhead, "....don't help..."  
  
Bear was taken back by his statement but still wasn't going to give up, "...if I don't then you will remain  
  
comatose forever...."  
  
"....I don't care...."  
  
Tsukasa turned around and smiled while he clasped his hand tighter around his staff, "....I have nothing to  
  
go back to in that world....here I have no restrictions at all...I can do whatever I want...I can be  
  
alone....you don't understand at all what I want...."  
  
"....you want to be here forever?...."  
  
"...yes...."  
  
".....there must be people who miss you...."  
  
Tsukasa laughed bitterly while looking at the ground, "...I remember some things from my past...my life  
  
isn't anything that I want to return to...I have no one...."  
  
"....you know I could always take care of you...it wouldn't be that bad...that way you could meet  
  
everyone else offline...like Mimiru and Subaru...."  
  
He looked at the ground as his grey bangs covered the top part of his face. His voice sounded angry as  
  
he began to talk, "...you don't understand do you....you just want me to be a replacement for your  
  
son...."....looking right into Bear's eyes he frowned, "....don't worry about my affairs..."  
  
Tsukasa then walked over to his headpiece and picked it up as he warped. Bear stood there and sighed,  
  
"...well that went just great...". He then gated out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bear saw Mimiru out of the corner of his eyes and smiled while looking over at her..."...hello Mimiru..."  
  
She opened her eyes since she had heard her name and smiled while walking over to him, "...hey  
  
bear..."  
  
"...so what are you doing here?..."  
  
"....Subaru sent me some message, "...she shrugged then, "... don't know what she wants to talk to me  
  
about but it must be important...since I really don't think she just wants to sit down and talk..."  
  
"...who knows...maybe that is what she may want..."  
  
"...eh?...you really think that?..."  
  
"...like I said Mimiru...maybe...."  
  
She pressed her back against the bridge as she looked up at the sky. Bear planted his elbows on the rail  
  
and kept looking down at the water, "...shouldn't you hurry?..."  
  
"...heh...yeah you got a point...I'll talk to you later bear..."  
  
The blade master smiled slightly seeing Mimiru walk away. He then remembered that Bt had wanted to  
  
talk to him about something and he gated to another server.  
  
Mimiru kept walking and soon the fountain that Subaru had told her to meet at. When she walked closer  
  
she saw Subaru there who seemed to be in deep thought. She walked and stopped in front of her, "...so  
  
what did you want to talk about Subaru..."  
  
Subaru looked up and smiled slighlty, "...I'm glad that you are here Mimiru...I thought that maybe you  
  
wouldn't come..."  
  
Mimiru sat down next to Subaru who looked up at the sky. Subaru then turned her head and looked at  
  
her, "...Mimiru...I wanted to know if...if what I've heard of Tsukasa and Sora is true?...."  
  
"...w...what did you hear...."  
  
"...are they....with one another...."  
  
Mimiru had always guessed that Subaru held some feelings for Tsukasa and realized why she must have  
  
sent her that message. /....what should I tell her...I can't go and just say "...yeah they're together and  
  
they're so happy too..."....but I just can't keep my mouth shut either..../. Slowly she nodded, "....yeah..."  
  
"....I see....."  
  
"....you care about him don't you...."  
  
"......."  
  
Mimiru smiled at Subaru, "....you don't have to answer....not if you don't want to...."  
  
A long silence followed as Subaru just gazed at the ground. She then looked up at Mimiru, "...I do  
  
Mimiru....I've just never told him since I know that he probably wouldn't feel the same way....but as long  
  
as Tsukasa is happy then that is all the matters to me...."  
  
She then got up and looked at Mimiru, "...thank you for coming Mimiru...I feel better now that I have told  
  
someone...."  
  
Nodding the heavy blade stood up as well, "...I'm glad...and you can talk to me about whatever you  
  
want..."  
  
"...thank you...."  
  
"...you're welcome..."  
  
Mimiru stood there as she watched Subaru walk away, "...I should go to Tsukasa before he just decideds  
  
to leave...it's a miracle that he wants to talk at all...".....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:...I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^___^  
  
Sora: o . O....I was only in the beggining?  
  
Kowaru: you'll be in chapter seven more ^____^  
  
Sora:....really??? o . o....yay ^ ^  
  
Shinji:...^___^  
  
Tsukasa:...well hope all of you read the next chapter ^__^..... 


	7. Virus

Darkness:...well here is chapter seven of Be Mine ^ . ^  
  
Sora: *latches onto Tsukasa* yay!  
  
Tsukasa:...get off me - . -  
  
Kowaru:...but he loves you o .o  
  
Shinji: o .o...no he doesn't  
  
Sora:...I just like annoying him! ^_^  
  
Tsukasa: - . -  
  
Darkness:...they love each other...you should see them when they aren't here XD  
  
Tsukasa:*blushes a faint pink*  
  
Sora:*grins*  
  
Kowaru:....hehe  
  
Shinji:...aww ^__^  
  
Tsukasa:...just start the fic *sighs*  
  
Sora:*grabs Tsukasa*....hope you like chapter seven!....^ . ^...now go on and read while me and Tsukasa-kun have a little talk ^ . ^  
  
Tsukasa:..*blushes again*   
  
Darkness:...before we start the chapter I'd first like to reply to the people that reviewed chapter six ^_^  
  
Rika22:...^ ^...thanks for reviewing...I'm going to try hard to update more frequently  
  
Nekobara:...there will be more...with this there are seven chapters so far and I plan to make this fic atleast 15 chapters long ^___^....yaoi controls everyone's life @__@....must write more yaoi fics @__@  
  
Julian Sidhe: ....yeah I know that chapter six wasn't that good....it was mostly like a fill in chapter @___@....I'll keep working on my writing though ^_____^ and thanks for reviewing! ^ . ^  
  
Elky Welky (Mimi-Chan:...o . O...fluffy things are evil @__@....though it is nice to write a fic like that every once in awhile ^___^...thanks for reviewing ^ . ^  
  
TheDarkerPartOfMe:....o .o....you love sora?...evil person XD...nah just kidding ^ . ^....if Tsukasa loves sora he can't be that bad . XD....o . O...the evil show where people get hurt....o .o...everyone much watch! @ . @  
  
Gia: ^ . ^....thank ya!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Be Mine  
  
The wind howled around the massive building as dust was sent into the air. Lighting ran over the sky as thunder boomed over head. Water crashed against the sides of the church that stood upon the large piece of land. Violet eyes watched the dancing light in the sky as it quickly moved in tens of directions. /...This is the only place where I can be alone.../. His robes were ruffled by the wind as his gloved hands clenched his staff. The crimson orb which normally shown brightly, just pulsated a dull ruby. Random thoughts filled the young wave master as he kept gazing at the sky with a certain fondness. /...What is this filling of darkness that is filling me...its been growing the past few days.../.  
  
He looked down at his hand as it glowed a faint azure then shifted into a mixture of violet and black. Dull pain ran through every fiber of his being as he leaned his head back against the stone building. Tsukasa had felt this dull pain the past few days but it grew bit by bit every day. Coughing softly he leaned against his staff and stood up, "...what is happening to me...."  
  
Golden rings slowly formed a few yards in front of Tsukasa. Mimiru smiled seeing the young wave master and she placed her blade on her back. Her boots made a soft tap on the stone ground as she walked towards him. His lips formed into a faint grin as he held his staff with both of his hands clenched around it, "...you came...I thought that you might have decided not to come after all...."  
  
She smiled as lightning brightened their surroundings, "...now how could I have said no to you..."  
  
The faint grin remained on the wave master's lips. His eyes closed slightly while looking at the girl that stood in front of him, "...you never know if I could betray you....you shouldn't trust people...."  
  
"....you wont..."  
  
Slowly his grin formed into a faint smile, "....I'm glad you came...."  
  
"...me too...now what did you want to talk about?..."  
  
"...I...I've been feeling odd lately...it feels like....like if I'm slowly being destroyed from the inside...at first it starts as a dull pain...but then it just feels like all the energy from my body disappears...."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girl's chest slowly rose as her breath quickened. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead while the machines around her made a soft hum. Doctors checked on her vital signs as a man stood in a white room watching her. His fist clenched as he began to yell at the doctors and nurses. The girl began to cough and her heartbeat slowly decreased. They quickly hurried towards the young girl as she began to cough violently.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tsukasa's staff fell onto the ground making a loud thud while his eyes widened. He gripped the collar of his cloak while falling onto all fours. His heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his rib cage while he struggled for breath. Mimiru quickly ran to his side, "...Tsukasa...what's wrong?!..."  
  
He began to cough while pulling on the neck of his cloak. Burning pain was sent up his spine making it almost unbearable to stay conscious. Darkness clouded his vision as he felt the pain increase. Mimiru looked at him while trying to best she could to help him, "...I don't know what to do...what should I do...please tell me what's wrong!..."  
  
Mimiru used all the healing spells and items she had but they were of no use. Tsukasa's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body fell in the blade master's arms, "...tsu...tsukasa....Tsukasa....TSUKASA!!!!!...."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her heart beat kept decreasing until it stopped completely. Her body laid lifelessly on the bed as doctors rushed to her sides. The man in the white room just kept looking at the young girl with an emotionless gaze. The girl's first slowly clenched as her heartbeat slowly began to rise. The nurse next to the girl smiled at how the young girl seemed to hold on. The man then walked out of the hospital.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora sighed while putting his hands behind his head. The pk'er walked along the streets of Mac Anu while yawning, "....its boring here....there aren't even any crimson knights today to bother..."  
  
He kept walking for a few minutes but his green bangs flowed softly as he stopped suddenly when he had heard a soft tone, "...hm a message..."  
  
Author: Mimiru  
  
Subject: Help!  
  
Anyone that gets this message please come to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground...I was talking to Tsukasa and he just fainted...I don't know what to do...please come...please!  
  
His eyes suddenly widened and for the first time in the world he felt fear grip him, "...Tsukasa-kun...I have to go there now!..."  
  
His boots dug into the stone as he ran the quickest he ever had towards the chaos gate. Quickly he entered the keyword  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora appeared in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground a matter of seconds after he had entered the key word. His gaze traveled to Mimiru who was holding onto Tsukasa as tears ran down her eyes. He quickly leaped over and landed next to her, "...Mimiru what happened to Tsukasa?..."  
  
"....h...he...we were talking...and he just started coughing...t...then he just fell...."  
  
"....how could he have just fainted like that....."  
  
"...I...I d...don't know..."  
  
His gazed at the unconscious wave master as he gently picked him up. /...could there have been something that caused this....I guess I'm going to have to take him to Subaru....though I doubt that she would know something about this..../.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness:...gomen I know that this chapter is short but I felt like it was best to have stopped where I stopped  
  
Kowaru:...why? O . O  
  
Sora:...I'm sure we'll see in the next chapter right!  
  
Darkness:...yep ^ . ^  
  
Tsukasa:...did you really have to make me ill - . -  
  
Sora:...I'll take care of you Tsukasa *grins*  
  
Tsukasa:...*blushes*  
  
Shinji:...aww ^. ^  
  
Darkness:...well please review ^ . ^...ja! 


End file.
